classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maserati A6
Maserati A6 (1947–1956) were various cars made by Maserati of Italy, named for the Alfieri brothers (founders of Maserati) and for the straight-six engine. The 1.5-litre straight-six was named A6 TR (Testa Riportata), and was based on the pre-war Maserati 6CM; 65 bhp (48 kW). It first appeared in the A6 Sport or Tipo 6CS/46, a barchetta prototype, developed by Ernesto Maserati and Alberto Massimino. This became the A6 1500 Pininfarina-designed two-door berlinetta, first shown at the 1947 Salon International de l'Auto in Geneva (59 made) and the spider shown at the 1948 Salone dell'automobile di Torino (2 made). A 2-litre straight-six (120 bhp) was used in the A6 GCS two-seater, «G» denoting Ghisa, cast iron block, and «CS» denoting Corsa & Sports. Also called monofaro, the 580 kg single-seater and cycle-winged racing version first appeared at Modena 1947 by Luigi Villoresi and Alberto Ascari, and won the 1948 Italian Championship by Giovanni Bracco. Fifteen cars were made 1947-1953, of these being two-seaters (630 kg). The A6G were a series of two-door coupe and spyders by Zagato, Pininfarina, Pietro Frua, Bertone, Carrozzeria Allemano and Vignale. These had alloy engine blocks. A6GCM The Maserati A6GCM is a single seater racing car from the Italian manufacturer Maserati. Only 12 cars were built between 1951 and 1953. Introduction The A6GCM belongs to the A6 family of Maserati vehicles which comprised many models from street cars to racing cars. The name of the car is derived as follows: A6 : the name of the series : A for Alfieri (Maserati), 6 for 6 cylinders G : Ghisa, the engine block was in cast iron C : Corsa, for Racing M : Monoposto, for single seater. The Tipo6 CS (Corsa Sportivo: barchetta) has been spotted as a good contender even in front of single seaters in Formula 2, despite its small engine. Thus Maserati decided to develop a specific model that would meet the new FIA racing rules. Design The inline 6-cylinder two-liter engine with DOHC and 12 valves, 3 double-barrel Weber carburetors, delivered 160 hp (120 kW) to 197 hp (147 kW). It was developed by Alberto Massimino and Vittorio Bellentani. *Initially with a 1987 cc capacity (long stroke, 72.6x80 mm, with a compression ratio of 13.5 :1) delivering 160 hp (120 kW), in 1951 and 1952 *Then with a 1989 cc capacity (short stroke 75x75 mm, with a compression ratio of 13.5 :1, with twin ignition) delivering 180 hp (130 kW), in late 1952 *And finally with a 1960 cc capacity (shorter stroke 76.2x72 mm, with a compression ratio of 12 :1, with twin ignition) delivering 197 hp (147 kW), in 1953. The engine was associated to a 4-speed gearbox. The frame was developed by Medardo Fantuzzi. The car was built in aluminum. The car weighed between 550 kg (1,200 lb) and 570 kg (1,300 lb) depending of the engine installed. It used, at the rear a rigid rear axle with cantilevered leaf springs combined with Houdaille shock absorbers, in front coil springs are used also combined with «Houdaille » shock absorbers. The brakes are hydraulic driven drums. The initial wheelbase was 2,280 mm (90 in) to be extended to 2,310 mm (91 in) in the later version. The front track was initially 1,278 mm (50.3 in) and was reduced to 1,200 mm (47 in) as the car received larger wheels in its later version. The rear track received the same treatment going from 1,225 mm (48.2 in) to 1,160 mm (46 in). The spoked wheels were initially of 4X15 to be replaced by 5X16 in 1953. Evolution The 1953 version was the work of Gioacchino Colombo who modified the car significantly: now with a nearly 200 hp (150 kW) engine, new suspension and improved brakes. The body was also reworked and made narrower and the car received an oval front grill. This version is known as the "interim" A6GCM or A6SSG. The A6GCM foreshadowed the next model: the 250F. In fact several of the later A6GCMs, produced in late 1952 and 1953, were converted to 250Fs in 1954. Results The same model raced in Formula One races (9 wins) and in Formula Two (10 wins) as well as in non-championship events as it was often the case in the early 1950s. With 151 race starts and 81 race finishes, with 23 podiums and 6 Grand-Prix race wins, the A6GCM has had an exceptional track record supported by exceptional drivers. Note: when Maserati competed in its home town, Modena, it managed to finish in the top three positions. A6GCS To compete in the World Sportscar Championship, the A6GCS/53 (1953–55) was developed (170 bhp), Spiders initially designed by Colombo and refined by Medardo Fantuzzi and Celestino Fiandri. Fifty-two were made, some winning the Italian Grand Prix in 1953 and 1954 by Sergio Mantovani and Luigi Musso. An additional four Belinetta's and one spider were designed by Pininfarina, their final design of a Maserati, on a commission by Rome dealer Guglielmo Dei who had acquired six chassises. Also, Vignale made one Spider. . The 1954 Mondial de l'Automobile in Paris showed the A6GCS/54, which came in Belinetta, Barchetta and Spider versions (150 bhp), with designs by Pietro Frua, Ghia and Carrozzeria Allemano. It was also referred to as the A6G/2000 and 60 were made. Category:Maserati Category:Post-war Category:Racecars